For example, as disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, there is a known conventional automatic braking control device in which a braking system automatically actuates the brakes on the vehicle regardless of driver operation of the brake when the vehicle with the device anticipates a collision with an object such as another vehicle or an obstacle. The automatic braking control device detects a relative distance between the vehicle and the object and a relative speed with respect to the object with a CCD camera and a vehicle speed sensor. When the relative distance and the relative speed are less than or equal to respective preset values, the braking system automatically actuates the brakes on the vehicle. When the collision prediction time, which is calculated from a relative distance and a relative speed obtained by a radar, for example, is less than or equal to predetermined time, the braking system automatically actuates the brakes on the vehicle. This avoids the collision between the vehicle and the object or reduces an impact to the vehicle even if the vehicle collides with the object.